Allied States Army
The Allied States Army (ASAR) is the branch of the Allied States Military responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest established branch of the A.S. Military. The modern army has its roots in the Continental Army which was formed on 14 June 1775, before the establishment of the United States, and before the establishment of the Allied States, to meet the demands of the American Revolutionary War. Congress created the United States Army on 14 June 1784 after the end of the war to replace the disbanded Continental Army. The Army considers itself to be descended from the Continental Army and thus dates its inception from the origins of that force. The primary mission of the Army is to "provide necessary forces and capabilities ... in support of the National Security and Defense Strategies." Control and operation is administered by the Department of the Army, one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. The civilian head is the Secretary of the Army and the highest ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Staff, unless the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff or Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff are Army officers. The Regular Army reported a strength of 327,675 soldiers; the Allied States National Guard (ASNG) reported 230,351 and the Allied States Army Reserve (ASAR) reported 57,024. The Allied States Army was formed in early 2007. Organization The Allied States Army is made up of one Army Region, the clones, and one Army Group, the human divisions. The Army High Command (HIGHCOM) is made up of the Secretary of Defense, the Army Chief of Staff, and the Army Vice Chief of Staff. The Army Lower Command (LOWCOM) is made up of the only four 5-star generals (Generals of the Army) in the Allied States Army. Army commands and army service component commands Divisions Special Operations Command Ranks High to low... *General of the Army (Commissioned Officer) *General (C.O.) *Lieutenant General (C.O.) *Major General (C.O.) *Brigadier General (C.O.) *Colonel (C.O.) *Lieutenant Colonel (C.O.) *Major (C.O.) *Captain (C.O.) *First Lieutenant (C.O.) *Second Lieutenant (Non-Commissioned Officer) *Sergeant Major of the Army (N.C.O.) *Sergeant Major (N.C.O.) *Staff Sergeant (N.C.O.) *First Corporal (N.C.O.) *Corporal (N.C.O.) *Private First Class (N.C.O.) *Private (N.C.O.) *Enlistee (N.C.O.) Equipment This list is a brief overview, there are hundreds of vehicles, weapons, and aircraft in the A.S. Army. Weapons The standard rifle used by the Allied States Army is the M4 Carbine, however, it is being replaced by the new CK Scar L. Since late 2010, the Army incorporate the CK Elite-10 as their standard pistol, which is made by the Clark-Kentz Corporation. Other riflemen are equipped with the SAW (M249 Machine Gun), which is used for suppressive support. The SAW is also lighter than the average machine gun. All soldiers except medics come equipped with 2-4 Fragmentation Grenades, and at least one Smoke Grenade. These are most commonly the M67 and L83A1. File:Elite-10.png|CK Elite-10, 10mm handgun File:Scar L.png|CK Scar L assault rifle File:Saw Machine Gun.png|M249 Machine Gun File:M4 Shotun.png|Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun File:M110 Sniper Rifle.png|M110 Sniper Rifle File:M67 Grenade.png|M67 Fragmentation Grenade File:L83A1 Smoke Grenade.png|L83A1 Smoke Grenade Vehicles A sizable amount of the army's budget is aimed at producing and maintaining their vehicles. The army has four "Armour Divisions", namely the 2nd Mobile Armour Cavalry, the 3rd Mobile Armour Cavalry, the 5th Rocky Division, and the 2nd Light Cavalry. There are, apart from these, six airborne divisions, mainly used for transportation, and three artillery divisions. The rest of the vehicles, mainly the High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV), or Humvee, the M113 armored personnel carrier, and the M2 Bradley fall under the infantry divisions, as they are commonly used to get troops from point A to point B. Artillery File: M109 Howitzer.png|M109 File: MLRS 05.png|MLRS 05 Ground Vehicles File:Humvee TOW.png|Humvee firing a TOW missle File:M1A1 Abrams Battle Tank.png|M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank File:1BFV01 Bradley.png|1BFV01 Bradley APC File:M113 Command Vehicle.png|M113 Command APC Air Vehicles File:UH-60 Black Hawk.png|UH-60 Black Hawk File:OH-58 Kiowa.png|OH-58 Kiowa Cloning ''Main Article: Cloning (Allied States) The army is the first branch in the Allied States Military which is taking part in Project Unlimited Beings, which is being done by the government and associates like the Clark-Kentz Corporation. The army volunteered their 100 best soldiers to the cloning project, and doubled them at first. Clone numbers have now been up to 3,000,000. The clones are educated and trained from an early age, with minor growth acceleration. See Also *Allied States Military **Allied States Navy **Allied States Air Force *National Guard of the Allied States *Allied States Coast Guard Category:Allied States of America